


The virgin and the demon

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin | Kai are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Demon Park Chanyeol, Demons, EXO AU, EXO Fantasy, EXO Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Byun Baekhyun, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Rimming, Sex Demon, Top Park Chanyeol, Urban Fantasy, chanbaek au, chanbaek fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun is a student who also works as gardener at Mr Park's villa.Mr Park is a sex demon who feeds on human through sex.One evening Baekhyun opens the wrong door and he sees something that will change his life. From now on he'll become the delicious meal of a demon.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as tweet fic on my twitter account https://twitter.com/SmutExo
> 
> Please remember that English is not my first language!

“ Byun, think about the money!” he said to himself before ringing the doorbell of the old house.   
Baekhyun was a simple university student who just wanted to be economically independent. He needed money, he wanted to travel, as soon as his first year of studies would have ended, so he started to look for a job. It was harder than he thought, most of the people looked for someone with experience, he told them that he was good to learn things but he hadn’t been lucky.   
The day before one of his friends sent him the link of an announcement he found. They were looking for someone who could take care of the garden of a big villa just outside the city. His friend, Jongin, sent it to him because he knew Baekhyun’s passion for flowers and plants.   
“ Jongin, I like learning names of flowers, what they are useful for, but I don’t know how to take care of the garden of rich people!” he told him   
But Jongin told him that he could try it, and he was so desperate that now he was there, at the door of a big and old villa, surrounded by what looked more like a wood than a garden.   
A young men, not much older than him, with a very handsome but serious face opened the door.   
“ you must be Byun Baekhyun, I’m Kim Junmyeon, come in please”  
The inside of that villa was exactly as he expected it to be. Everything screamed “ I’m very rich and you can’t afford not even a single thing in this house”.   
He wasn’t an expert, but the furniture looked old. Actually everything in that house looked old, also sad. Could furniture look sad? Thought Baekhyun.   
“ follow me, Mr. Park will be here in a minute” said Junmyeon.   
He sat on a chair, probably older than his own grandparents, in front of a big fireplace.   
That place looked like a movie set.   
Despite the fire, the house was cold. In every possible way. 

He didn’t hear anything but he knew that he wasn’t alone anymore, he turned his head and there was a boy, staring at him.   
Baekhyun had a particular taste in boys and girls, but that boy. He would have fought anyone who dared to say that he wasn’t handsome.   
Blonde hair, glowing skin, plump lips. He was tall, he was wearing a suit.   
He looked like a model.   
And his gaze. There was something hypnotic in him.   
“ I’m Mr Park” he said. His voice was so deep that made him shiver  
“ what? You?”  
The man smirked  
Baekhyun immediately realized that he had been rude.   
“I…I’m so sorry sir”  
“ I guess you didn’t expect me to be Mr Park”  
“no sir, I thought you were….older”  
“ you must be Baekhyun”  
“ yes sir”  
“ stop calling me sir, Mr Park is ok”  
Baekhyun nodded.   
Mr. Park took a sit on the chair in front of him.   
Baekhyun couldn’t stop looking at him.  
“ have you ever worked as gardener before?”  
Baekhyun was completely hypnotized by that man.   
“ Byun, I asked you a question”  
“ what? Oh sorry” he needed to stop staring at that beautiful face and focus on getting the job  
“No sir, I mean Mr. Park, but I’m good at learning things, I’m a good worker ad I love nature, I’m sure I can take care of you garden without problems”  
Mr. Park was staring at him.   
“ mmm you see, I love my garden, is my safe place, where I can be myself, but I can’t always be here to take care of it”  
Baekhyun though that he probably was a business man who traveled a lot and he loved that garden because it was a place where he could have some relax.   
“so, I don’t want to leave my beloved garden to someone who can’t take of it, as I want”  
“ I totally understand you Mr Park, but you can trust me”  
“ come with me” he suddenly exclaimed.   
He stood up and followed him to a big window from where he could see the garden.   
“ over there, that tree, what is that?”   
Baekhyun had always had a passion for nature, thanks to his mum. He liked to learn the names of the plants, to recognize them.   
Mr Park’s question was easy to him   
“ that is a birch, while the other tree on its left is an oak. The flowers, in those vases, near the front door are nasturtiums, they are edible flowers”   
Mr Park smiled.   
“ Every day, I know you study, so after lessons. Ok?”  
What? Was he really going to get that job?”  
“ yes! Of course, thank you Mr. Park, thank you so much!”   
“ Just one rule. Don’t go around this house, I…love my privacy”  
“ sure, of course, thank you really. I won’t disappoint you Mr Park”  
“ you better don’t do it Byun, now go”.

As soon as he arrived at home he called Jongin to tell him the news  
“ see? I told you had to try, now you have a job. You’re welcome!”  
“ anyway he’s hot Jongin, like really hot”  
“ ewwww Baekhyun I knew you liked older men, but he can probably be your grandfather!”  
“ what? No no, Jongin he’s a boy, he must be our age, he’s young!”  
“ are you sure?”  
“ I saw him Jongin, I literally stared at him, from head to toes and he’s not an old man, trust me”  
“ I know that that place belongs to Park family since ages, I’ve heard of Mr Park even when I was little, my grandfather told me about him, are you sure that the one you met is Mr Park?”  
“ Jongin, he’s probably the nephew of the Mr Park you grandfather told you about”  
“ right, so is he hot?”  
“ hot? Saying he’s hot is not enough, he’s like a god, there is something about him, he hypnotized me. I’d literally let him do to me everything he wants”  
“ everything?”  
“ everything Kim Jongin, believe me”

His first day of work started.   
When he arrived at Mr Park’s villa he wasn’t there, he found Junmyeon who showed him where he could find everything he needed.   
“ and remember, if you need me just ring the door bell, don’t enter and …”  
“ go around the house on my own, I know. Don’t worry”  
“ good” exclaimed the boy.   
It was a perfect autumn day, not too hot and not too cold. Working outside was nice.   
Before starting to work he walked all over the garden, to see what there was to do. Actually the garden was much bigger than just the part around the villa, even the wood was part of it, but Junmyeon told him that he just needed to take care of the garden, its plants and flowers.   
“ that wood is not safe, there are animals there, so be careful”  
He decided for that day to start from some flowers around a little fountain. The ones there were almost all dead, so he had to plant new ones.   
He was so focused on his work and on those beautiful flowers that when he looked up in the sky he realized that the sun left place to the moon.  
“ oh shit, it’s late!” he exclaimed, also disappointed about the fact that someone could have warned him that it was that late  
“first day and I’ve already overworked” he thought while cleaning the grass from his pants.  
Before leaving he needed to see Junmyeon, since he told him to look for him after the work so he could pay him the first week. 

He rang the doorbell.  
No answer.   
He also knocked and while doing it the door opened.   
“ Junmyeon? I’m Baekhyun, I’m done with today’s work”  
No answer.   
He decided to enter, at the end it was his right to ask for the money.  
But the house seemed empty.   
“ Junmyeon? Mr Park?”   
Silence.   
He was about to leave, without his money, when he finally heard a noise.   
“ Mr Park?”   
He was sure that the sound came from the room where he had his interview with the owner of the villa.   
He knew that he couldn’t walk around the house alone, but he wasn’t actually going around the house, he was going to a room, to ask for the money he had the right to have.   
The door was semi-opened, he was sure that there was someone inside the room.   
“ Mr Park? I’m so sorry to bother you but I...”  
The door was now opened and he could clearly see what was happening inside the room, something that froze him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Park was on the chair of the previous day. His pants were down, between his naked legs there was a boy.   
He couldn’t see that boy’s face because he was too busy sucking Mr Park’s dick.   
The room was silent except for the noises from the fireplace and the wet sounds of the blowjob.   
A pretty shocking scene, even if it was something that could happen, something normal, at the end.   
What wasn’t normal was Mr Park’s face.   
At first he didn’t notice it, because his eyes were closed, while he was enjoying the boy’s mouth around his dick, but when he opened them Baekhyun couldn’t believe at what he saw.  
Mr Park’s eyes were black, completely black.   
But that wasn’t the only strange thing.   
He was sure to see something around Mr Park and the boy. It was hard to explain, but it was like something was leaving the boy and Mr Park was absorbing it, like a black fog, but it wasn’t fog.   
He was sure it wasn’t fog.   
Something in his head was screaming him to run, but he couldn’t, his legs didn’t want to move.   
Then suddenly the boy fell on the floor.   
Mr Park with a satisfied smirk and his cock leaking with cum, moved, with a foot, the boy from where he was.   
The boy didn’t move.   
Mr Park hit him again to be free to stand up, the boy rolled and Baekhyun was able to see his face.   
He screamed.   
The boy was more than pale, he was white, completely white, his eyes too. His face was like a deflated balloon.  
He realized that he didn’t scream inside his head, but aloud when Mr park, while zipping up his pants, looked at him with a surprised gaze  
“ Byun”  
“I..i..”  
He was shacking.  
“ what did you see?”  
“ n-noting” he said while taking a step back  
“ then why you look terrified?”  
Finally his legs worked again, Baekhyun didn’t waste time.   
He started to run.   
He had never run like that, his throat was on fire, but he was too scared to stop, or to look behind him.   
He just kept running and running.   
He was now inside the wood, the only light was the one from the moon.   
He didn’t hear any other noises, it seemed like he was running alone. Maybe Mr Park let him go.   
Maybe he was safe.   
He turned his face to see if he was followed, but while doing that he didn’t see a root. He fell.   
He was trying to stand up when something, or better someone, hit him, pushing him down.  
“ Byun Baekhyun, where do you think to go?”  
Mr Park was there, in front of him, with a foot on his chest.   
He was wearing a suit, with no shirt under it, he could see his perfect chest. He looked too perfect, like a god.   
For a moment he was so distracted by his beauty that he forgot that he was running away from him, because he saw him killing a man.   
“I-i won’t talk”  
Mr Park laughed.   
“ I don’t care about that, no one will believe you Baekhyun”  
“ so let me go”  
“ no”  
He kneeled. He was looking at him, like a wolf looked at a prey.   
“ I ask you again, what did you see?”  
“ I saw a boy giving you a blowjob”  
“ yeah, not even a good one anyway, what else?”  
“ he fainted”   
Mr Park laughed  
“ we both know he didn’t just faint, but trust me, no one is going to miss him”  
So he was right, he killed that boy.   
Baekhyun wanted to run away, to scream, he had never been that scared.   
“ I can smell your fear”  
What? What did he just say?  
“ but you saw something else, didn’t you? You’re not that terrified just for that boy, am I right?”   
He was right.   
His dark eyes. The fog.   
Then he grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against a tree.  
“ no please, don’t do it”   
“ what Baekhyun? What I don’t have to do?”  
“ please, don’t kill me” he said, almost crying   
Mr Park was laughing   
What a sadistic bastard!  
“ killing you? what? Oh god, I’m a demon, but I don’t kill humans, at least not innocent ones”  
“ what?”  
“ you heard me”  
“ but I don’t understand”  
“ the part of the I’m a demon or I don’t kill innocent people?”  
“ is this a joke?”  
“ no Baekyun, not all”  
Chanyeol left his shirt, he blocked him between his body and the tree, putting his hands beside his head.   
“ I’m a demon Baekhyun, a sex demon, this means that I feed on human’s energy through sex”  
“ it’s not possible”  
“ but you saw it, didn’t you? That boy’s energy leaving him”  
Yes, he saw it.   
“ you kill humans”  
“ No, I fuck them, I kill sinners, criminals, bad people. I feed on them till they die”  
“ what are you? A sort of demon superhero?”  
“ I’m just an immortal demon who is sick of humans, especially of those humans. So since I have to live on this damn planet forever, I want to make certain humans disappear”  
“ ok”  
“ ok? Baekhyun, ok is not the most right thing to say in this moment”  
“ what the fuck do you want me to say, Mr Park?”  
“ Chanyeol, call me Chanyeol. Anyway I don’t know, just Junmyeon knows about me, his family served me for centuries”  
“ that boy…was he bad person?”  
“ that boy hit Junmyeon’s sister, so violently that now she’s at the hospital and it wasn’t the first time he did such a thing”  
“ anyway, you don’t have the right to kill people, even if they are criminals and….”  
Chanyeol wrapped a hand around his neck.   
“ you human, don’t you dare tell me what I can’t do, I’m centuries old, I know what I’m doing”   
Chanyeol’s face was so near his, he could feel his breath, while his hand was almost chocking him.  
Then he laughed, again.  
“ look at you, I didn’t know that my new gardener was such a slut”  
“ how dare you call me that?”   
“ you’re getting hard because I’m chocking you. A half naked demon is chocking you in a wood and you’re horny”  
“ I’m not, what the fuck are you saying?”  
But Chanyeol was right, he was ashamed of himself, but he couldn’t control his body, or his dick.   
Chanyeol roughly grabbed his bulge, making him moan.   
“ yes, you’re! I can feel it and I can also scent it, so you can’t lie to me”  
“ I-it’s because of your demon’s powers”   
“my demon what? You’re funny. I might have a certain power of attraction on humans, but if they don’t want me, I don’t force them. It’s you who wants me Baekhyun, your body doesn’t lie”  
“ so what? Are you going to take me here? Against this tree?”  
Chanyeol smirked.   
“ is that what you want?”  
He violently made him turn around, now his face was against the tree.   
“ do you want me to fuck you here ? I could do it” he said while pushing his clothed dick against his ass.   
Baekhyun wanted it.   
He moved his ass against Chanyeol’s crotch   
“ needy, so needy”   
Chanyeol put a hand under chin and he kissed him.   
It was just a kiss and Baekhyun had kissed lot of boys and girls before.  
But he had never been kissed like that.   
Chanyeol make him turn again, so he could kiss him deeper.   
The demon used his tongue to make him open more his mouth and he started to taste him. Licking him, biting him.   
Chanyeol put a hand behind his head, and the kiss was now even deeper and better. He couldn’t breathe, he could feel saliva dripping from his mouth, on his chin, but he didn’t care.   
He was so into that kiss that he was ready to die in that moment.   
When Chanyeol stopped it, he whined. He wanted more.   
“ A virgin”   
“ what?” asked Baekhyun still shacking for the kiss.   
“ you’re virgin”  
Baekhyun blushed  
“ I…yes, how? It’s just…”  
“ hey human, you don’t need to explain it to me, I don’t judge, I’m a demon. Anyway your taste, from that I understood it and to me it’s a positive thing”  
“ really?”  
The demon sighed: “I don’t understand this thing that if someone is virgin is a loser, you humans are strange, you have no idea how rare you are and how good you taste”  
“ why did you stop then?”  
“because I’ve already eaten and a virgin right now would be too much”   
“oh”  
“ Baekhyun? I have a request. Don’t ever stay near me if we’re alone”  
“what? why?”  
“ I have centuries of experience, but I’m weak too when a human smells that good and you’re also very pretty”  
“ but I’m not afraid”  
Really? wasn’t he scared, as few minutes ago?   
Probably his brain haven’t understood yet that Chanyeol was a demon and that he killed humans.   
The lust he felt was stronger than his fear  
Chanyeol just smiled.   
“ now go”  
He didn’t want to leave, Baekhyun wanted more, but he knew that he couldn’t argue with that demon.   
He just walked away. 

It has been a week since Baekhyun started to work for Chanyeol.   
A week since he discovered that he worked for a demon, or better, a sex demon who fed on people through sex.   
A demon who also killed humans, even if just bad humans.   
A demon that he wanted to have sex with.   
From that evening his wet dreams were always about Chanyeol.   
Chanyeol eating him out, Chanyeol sucking him, Chanyeol fucking him. He riding the demon.   
He had never wanted to have sex that bad.   
He spent his nights jerking off and the next mornings his face showed the signs of his sleepless nights.   
“ I know the reason behind those eye bags” exclaimed one day Junmyeon, while he was helping him with a big plant.   
“ I’m just having problems to sleep”  
“ because you can’t stop thinking about having sex with Chanyeol”  
Baekhyun wanted to disappear.   
“ don’t worry, it’s normal”  
“ Did it happen to you too? Is it because of his demon’s powers?”  
The boy laughed.   
“ what? No no, I mean I’m not blind, I’ve always been fascinated by him, but I have a boyfriend, I’m in love, I can’t think about having sex with someone else. And yes the fact that he’s demon surely has to do with the fact that you are so attracted to him but…it’s just you. You like him a lot, and he probably kissed you, that is also why you’re so into him”  
Yes, he was.   
“ yeah, I’m an idiot. I have never felt like this, I feel an idiot because…”  
“ because he’s a demon ?”  
“ no, because I’m just food to him”  
“ listen Baekhyun, I work for him since ever and I saw lot of humans working here, he never talked to them, if he fucked them the following day he fired them. But with you he’s different and It’s not because you’re a virgin”  
“ you know that too?”  
Junmyeon smiled: “ he might fuck lot of people, but he’s lonely, I’m his only friend”.


	3. Chapter three

Another day of work was over.   
He was taking his things, ready to go home, when he heard lot of noises from the house.   
Then he heard Junmyeon screaming.   
He immediately run into the house, once in there he found Chanyeol on the floor, Junmyeon was beside him with a worried face. 

Chanyeol was pale and he had a bloodstain on his shoulder.   
“ what the fuck? What happened?”   
“ a bastard, he shot me”   
“ how?”  
“ I was flirting with him in a club, trying to bring him home to feed on him, he was a murder, he just went out of jail a month ago. But once in the car he tried to take my wallet and he shot me”  
“ ok but why are you all so worried and you look like you’re going to die? You’re a demon ,you’re immortal!”  
“ Yes, I am, but this body is still made of flesh and bones, I bleed. I can’t die, but I can get wounded, I just heal faster than humans, but if I still have to eat, it will be a slower process. Junmyeon is just too dramatic”  
“Dramatic? Excuse me, i didn’t expect to see you with a bullet in your shoulder!”  
“ I’m fine guys really, I just need to lay on a bed and I will get better soon”  
“ you can’t even walk till the room! Baekhyun, please help me”  
One on a side and one on the other, they helped Chanyeol to walk till his bed.   
He noticed that while they were reaching the bedroom the demon kept smelling him.   
“ Junmyeon, you should go, I know you want to visit your sister at the hospital”  
“ but…”  
“ I’m fine! I’m a damn demon, your sister needs you, go!”   
Even if reluctant Junmyeon left them. 

“ Baekhyun you should go to”  
“ you can’t walk, what if you need to go to the bathroom or you want some food?”  
Chanyeol laughed, even if that was probably painful because of the wound   
“ you forgot that I’m a demon, I don’t need the bathroom and it’s because of my need of food that I told you to go”  
“ you were smelling me”  
“ yes I was, Baekhyun you smell delicious to me and I’m wounded, and hungry. In this moment you’re like a bleeding man in the same room with a shark”  
Till that moment Baekhyun didn’t realize all that, the fact that even if he trusted Chanyeol and he wasn’t scared of him, he was in danger.   
So he was surprised of himself when he actually sat on the bed, near Chanyeol.  
“ I told you to leave and you come nearer me”   
“ Yes. Chanyeol, I want to help you”  
“ putting yourself in danger?”  
“ no, feeding you. You’re wounded, you need to heal and you’re also starving. I’m a virgin, I’m a perfect meal for this situation”  
“ you’re crazy Baekhyun”  
“ maybe, but I’m sure of it”  
Chanyeol was staring at him.   
“ why? don’t you want to lose you virginity with your boyfriend? Someone special?”  
“ I don’t have anyone and you’re special, I mean you’re a demon”  
They both laughed.   
Then suddenly Chanyeol put his hand on his thigh and Baekhyun’s body reacted to it.   
“ you’re so sensitive to me… I have never seen someone like you”   
“ you’re my first demon too”  
Chanyeol laughed.   
“ you’re totally crazy, do you really want to lose your virginity with a sex demon? Feeding him while wounded? Baekhyun, I’m not going to be gentle”   
While saying that he could see a dark shadow in his eyes.   
He shivered, but he wanted it.   
“ I know, it’s ok. Just don’t kill me, please”   
Chanyeol smiled  
“ I would never kill my sweet Baekhyun, never” 

Then Chanyeol put his hands on his face and kissed him.   
He missed those lips so much, he tasted them just once, but he wanted it again, and again.   
“ so good, I already feel better” said Chanyeol while kissing his neck.   
“ come here “ he exclaimed pulling him on his lap.   
Baekhyun put his arms on Chanyeol’s shoulders, hugging him.   
“ you’re so small and innocent, I feel the need to protect you” he kissed him   
“ but I also want to ruin you Baekhyun, so badly”   
He started to bite his neck  
“ I want to hear you begging for me, I want your sweaty body under me, shivering from the orgasm after I fucked you again and again, my cum dripping from your thighs and hole. I could take you the whole night”   
Baekhyun had never had someone who wanted him like that, he was so happy and excited. Probably should have beem scared but he trusted Chanyeol and he wanted to be ruined by him. He wanted all what he said, to be wrecked by his dick, to be filled by his cum.   
“ do it, please”   
Chanyeol took his shirt off.  
“ do it Chanyeol, please please”   
He started to move his hips on him.   
“ I’m so weak for these lips, for your taste”   
“ fuck me”   
Baekhyun couldn’t even recognize his own voice, he was so horny and desperate.   
“ take your clothes off and lay down for me, ok?”  
Baekhyun nodded.   
While he was getting naked he could feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him.   
“ don’t be shy with me, Baekhyun” he exclaimed   
Baekhyun was covering his hard dick with his hands, he felt his face on fire.   
“ you’re so beautiful, show me your body”   
At that gentle request Baekhyun moved his hands away from there.   
“ I told you, so beautiful”   
Chanyeol covered his body and started to kiss him everywhere.   
Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan when Chanyeol was kissing his belly.   
He looked at the demon, smirking, between his legs.   
“ I want you to enjoy it Baekhyun, you’re going to feed me but I’m here for you, I want to give you pleasure” he said before licking his hard cock.   
Baekhyun not only was virgin, but he also had never received oral sex.   
Obviously he masturbated, a lot, especially since he met Chanyeol, but having his dick sucked was something magical to him.   
The feeling of something wet and hot around his dick, Chanyeol’s tongue playing with him and teasing, his hands touching his nipples and his ass, with a finger so near to his hole.   
“ Chanyeol” he moaned while putting his hands on Chanyeol’s head.   
He wanted to tell him that he was coming, but Chanyeol just sucked hander, while touching his balls with a hand. He couldn’t talk anymore, all he could do was moaning.   
When Chanyeol left his dick with a pop sound cum was dripping from his mouth.   
His own cum.   
He was so turned on by that view, but he was also blushing  
Chanyeol licked his lips and laughed   
“ so precious, my human. You taste so good, I could drink you forever, I’m much better now”   
He kissed him, making him taste himself on his lips.   
“ how are you baby boy? You know I didn’t just suck your dick, but your energy too, are you ok?”  
He felt little bit tired, but great.   
He wanted more and he loved how Chanyeol, a sex demon, was taking care of him.   
“ yes, I’m ok!” he said kissing him   
“ really? Baekhyun I’ve just started with you, but I won’t go on if you’re not sure”   
Baekhyun kissed him again, biting his lower lip, then he grabbed his dick.   
“ I’m sure of it, please Chanyeol”   
“ I can’t say no to you Byun” 

Then he looked at him   
“ what?”  
“ I don’t have any lube, usually I don’t care a lot about the comfort of my partner, since I often kill them after the sex”   
“It’s ok, don’t worry”  
“ no Baekhyun, it will hurt you, especially because you’re not used to have something in your ass”   
Baekhyun blushed, again.  
“ ok, hands and knees, it won’t do a lot, but at last it will stretch you a little”   
Baekhyun did what the demon said.   
He was asking him what he wanted to do when he felt his hands spreading his ass cheeks  
“ Chanyeol!”  
“ relax Baekhyun, ok? I won’t fuck you till I’m sure you can take my tongue and my fingers”   
“ what? Are you really going to…”  
Put his tongue there.   
Chanyeol was licking his clenching hole and Baekhyun had never felt so much pleasure.   
He thought that the blowjob was amazing, but that? That was much better  
He felt so filthy, he had never thought of having someone eating him like that.   
Then something changed. He didn’t feel something wet licking and going in and out of him anymore, but something longer.   
Chanyeol’s fingers.   
He could feel two, maybe three fingers in him.   
“ you take them so well Baekhyun, so well, I’m impressed, are you ok?”   
Baekhyun nodded. He didn’t have the strength to talk. 

“ good, it seems that your ass is made for me, you’re going to take me so well human, turn around”   
“why? I thought that…”  
“ no, that another time, another time I will fuck you merciless while you’re on your hands and knees, pulling your hair while I pound in that tight hole”  
Baekhyun couldn’t lie, Chanyeol talking like that turned him on a lot.  
“ but this time, your first, I want to look at you in the eyes while I thrust in you”   
There he was, naked, legs on a demon’s shoulder, who was stroking his dick, just before putting it in him.   
“ deep breath baby boy” he exclaimed kissing him.


	4. The end

He could feel him slowly going inside.   
It burnt, a little, but he loved it.   
He wasn’t all inside him yet and he was already impatient to be fucked.   
He felt every centimeter of it going inside him.  
Chanyeol kissed him: “ good?”  
Baekhyun nodded.   
The demon started to move his hips.   
Baekhyun moaned.   
Chanyeol changed his rhythm.   
“ Chanyeol” he gasped  
“ what? Did I hurt you?”  
“no…you hit the right spot I guess “  
Chanyeol laughed   
“ then now I’m going to keep hitting that spot, I want to hear you, be loud!”   
Chanyeol began to thrust harder and faster.   
Then suddenly he saw something, like a black fog going from him towards Chanyeol.   
“ look at me Baekhyun, focus on me” said Chanyeol while thrusting harder.   
Baekhyun looked at him, in his eyes, while he was hitting his prostate again and again.   
He felt sweaty, dirty, and full.   
He could feel Chanyeol’s cum in him, filling him.   
“ stay with me, Baekhyun, don’t pass out, focus on me, enjoy the orgasm till its end”   
Chanyeol kissed him, with a last slow thrust. 

“ human, are you ok?”   
“ I have a collapsed demon on me”  
Chanyeol laughed and rolled beside him  
“ much better, yes I’m ok, you?”   
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, the wound was gone  
“ you were an amazing meal, thank you”   
“ glad to hear that. Oh shit, I have cum everywhere, I need a shower”   
Baekhyun tried to stand up but his legs didn’t work and he fell on the bed again   
“ easy, I’ve just sucked you lot of energy Baekhyun”  
“ so do I have to sleep like this? “  
“ you weren’t complaining about my cum while I was fucking you”   
“ never stop blushing Byun, I love it, anyway I help you”  
Chanyeol stood up, in whole his naked glory.   
While looking at him Baekhyun couldn’t believe that that god, or better demon, just fucked him.   
Chanyeol put his hands under his body and, as if he was weightless, he picked him up  
“ so a demon is taking me, in his arms, to a bathroom, to take a shower after he fucked me”   
“ a bath, this demon who fucked you has a bathtub”   
Chanyeol put him on the edge of the bathtub and turned the water on.   
Few minutes later it was full of hot water. 

“come” he said, helping him to go in.   
Chanyeol entered with him, then he sat, between the demon’s legs  
“ I’m so exhausted”   
“ lay on me baby boy”   
He put his head on Chanyeol’s chest.   
“ I’m not virgin anymore”   
“ no, I guess you’re not”   
“ so do I smell bad to you now?”  
“ no, you always smell delicious”  
“ Chanyeol?”  
“ mmm?”  
“ will you fire me?”  
“ why do you think that?”  
“ Junmyeon told me that you fired all the humans who worked for you after you fucked them”   
“ yes, I did it”   
“ it’s ok, I would understand it”   
Chanyeol back hugged him.  
“ I won’t fire you Baekhyun, I can’t”   
“ why? for my ass?”  
Chanyeol laughed  
“ for that and for something else”  
“ what is it?”  
“it’s a very strong bound, it usually happens between two demons”  
“ like marriage?”   
“ Stronger. I don’t know how it happened, between us”  
“ is that why I kept thinking about you?”  
Chanyeol nodded   
“from virgin to be bounded to a demon”  
“ what an upgrade”  
They both laughed  
“ now you need to sleep, the fact that you’re bounded to the boss and I fuck you it doesn’t mean that you can stop to work”  
“ yes demon boyfriend  
“ really?”  
“ do you prefer demon daddy?”  
“ humans”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this Halloween special!  
If you have twitter please follow me here https://twitter.com/SmutExo i post lot of tweet fics and stuff that not always i re-post also here!  
Happy Halloween!


End file.
